ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthropomorphic United
When the giant serpent, Apophis wants to annihilate the Earth, the ultimate team of Anthropomorphic animals must be formed to avoid destruction . Characters Extreme Dinosaurs :- T-Bone (voiced by Scott McNeil) - A Tyrannosaurus who was the team leader. He is easily the most serious of the group, although he displays a more casual side. While the others are often distracted by their own interests, T-Bone always remains focused. His signature move, that he can perform alone or with any in the group, is the "Saurian Stomp" which shakes the local ground. T-Bone wears black boots (where one of his claws protrudes through the right boot), dark green pants and shoulder blades. Spike (voiced by Cusse Mankuma) - A Triceratops with one broken horn who is a martial arts expert and the team's resident chef that mainly specializes in salsa dishes (often with chips), Spike is armed with a hard head that can bust through, apparently, anything. He's smitten with ally Chedra. Despite his over-eagerness to fight, tends a garden in his free time (akin to Samurai warriors). Spike wears brown shorts, brown leg bands, a yellow belt, and is the only member of the Extreme Dinosaurs that doesn't wear shoes. Ptera (voiced by Louise Vallance) - A tomboy Pteranodon, whose chief weapon is a shriek of ear-splitting frequency. She wears wears yellow pants, black shoes (which his claws portrude through), and what appears to be a gold necklace . She is the team's technological specialist and the most contemplative of them. She has a male voice. Haxx (voiced by Lee Tockar) - A mahogany Raptor with implants on the backs of each wrist that produce green blades, whose tail has been replaced with a blade-covered, spinning duplication. Haxx is the most-gifted among of all of the main character with his abilities, but he is set back by his low intelligence. He wears pink shorts. He later reforms to join the dinosaurs. Brach (voiced by Blu Mankuma) - A Brachiosaurus - He is a Brachiosaurus and the oldest member of the team . Brach and is far-too-friendly by nature, but is still capable of fighting effectively. Of the group, he is the pacifist and most understanding. Street Sharks :- John "Ripster" Bolton ' is the leader of the Street Sharks. He is the smartest and the oldest of the Bolton Brothers. He enjoys creating inventions; taking up most of his knowledge and skills from his father. He's also an avid pool player. In the first episode, he's seen riding a motorcycle. when he's changed into Ripster, he becomes a Great White Shark, with teeth that can chew even through steel. John/Ripster was voiced by Lee Tockar. Clint "Jab" Bolton, Clint's defining characteristic is that he is the lazy brother, but one of his hobbies is boxing. He appears to have some talent with mechanics, as he uses a jetpack in the first episode. When he transforms into Jab, he becomes a Hammerhead Shark, in which he uses his head as a battering ram. Jab also appears to be more in tune with his animal side than his siblings, roaring and snarling when angry or excited over something. Clint/Jab was voiced by Matt Hill. Rick "Raker" Bolton is a Shortfin Mako Shark and was voiced by Andrew Rannells. As the token "cool' brother, self proclaimed ladies" man. He's seen everywhere wearing his rollerblades, and appears to enjoy extreme sports like parachuting and snowboarding. Later on, he demonstrates the ability to play drums professionally. He is the cousin of the brothers, He later joined the team. Raker/Rick was voiced by Andrew Rannells. Gareth "Gorer" Bolton '''is Rick's younger brother. He was also a football player in high school. In the first episode, he uses a skateboard to get around. When he transforms into Gorer, he becomes a Bull Shark. His most prominently featured attack is called "Fissure Fiasco" where Gorer creates a fissure, where he rolls on the ground and create fissures with his steel backfin Gorer/Gareth was voiced by D. Kevin Williams. '''Sally "Slayer" Bolton - '''She is another cousin of the brothers and is a Thresher Shark. She is voiced by Angelina Jolie. Road Rovers :- '''Hunter (Jess Harnell): A Golden Retriever mix from the United States; Hunter is the leader of the Road Rovers. He possesses super speed, and is prone to listing a range of other "powers" such as super-loyalty, super-trust, and super-luck. He and Colleen have romantic feelings for each other. He really likes dog toy balls. How his power of superspeed works is Hunter running at a fast rate leaving a trail of fire behind. Colleen (Tress MacNeille): A Rough collie from the United Kingdom, and the only female in the group; Colleen is skilled in martial arts and is a trained medic. Colleen is known for being cheerful with a rapier wit, and she is also calm under pressure. She has a lively sense of humor, and is quite close to most of her teammates. Shag (Frank Welker): Either a Polish Lowland Sheepdog or an Old English Sheepdog from Switzerland; Shag is a kind of fluke as far as the transdogmafier process goes. Instead of becoming a complete cano-sapien, he is stuck at someplace in between. He can understand English and often wields weaponry, most often a bazooka which he invariably aims the wrong way. He is a coward and his fur also has seemingly unlimited storage capacity which has on various occasions housed food, articles of furniture (some bigger than himself), and fellow Road Rovers. Unlike the others he tends to still run on all fours. He's the only Rover who drinks out of the toilet and uses the water for his cooking. Howl '(Jeff Bennett): A Grey Wolf form Alaska, he is the lone wolf (literally) of the group. He is the technician of the team. '''Scarlet '(Kevin Michael Richardson): An Irish Setter from Seattle, she is the most battle-hardy of the team. She is a tomboy. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :- 'Leonardo ('voiced by Michael Dobson) – The tactician, courageous leader and devoted student of martial arts, Leonardo wears a blue mask and wields two long and razor-sharp ninjakens that slice through nearly anything solid. As the oldest of the four, he bears the burden of responsibility for his brothers and sensei, which often leads to conflict with Raphael. Leonardo was named after the Italian polymath, painter, engineer, inventor, writer, anatomist, and sculptor, Leonardo da Vinci. '''Michelangelo (voiced by Kirby Morrow) – Easy-going, fun-loving jokester, and free-spirited being, Michelangelo wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchakus. He is the youngest of the four Turtles, and often provides the comic relief. While he loves to relax and eat pizza, this Turtle also has an adventurous and creative side. He is something of the "surfer" boy, speaking usually in a Southern California accent. He is named after the Italian Renaissance painter, sculptor, architect, poet, and engineer, Michelangelo. His name was originally misspelled "Michaelangelo" by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. Venus de Milo ('''voiced by Lalainia Lindbjerg) – '''Venus, Venus de Milo, or Mei Pieh Chi is a fictional character within the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Venus was one of the five turtles that were exposed to mutagen in the sewers. When Splinter gathered up all the turtles, he accidentally left Venus behind. Her bandana is Aqua colored and is braided in the back to resemble a ponytail. She appears in the television series Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation on Fox Kids, as well as a few books. While proficient in fighting techniques, Venus was not trained in Ninjutsu like her brothers; in battle, she would use mystical orbs to various effects. Donatello (Jason Gray-Stanford) – The scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius, Donatello wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. Donatello is perhaps the least violent turtle, preferring to use his knowledge to solve conflicts, but never hesitates to defend his brothers. He is named after the early Renaissance Italian artist and sculptor from Florence, Donatello. Raphael ('''voiced by Matt Hill) – The team's bad boy, Raphael wears a dark red mask and wields a pair of sai. He is physically strong, has an aggressive nature, and seldom hesitates to throw the first punch. He is often depicted with a Brooklyn accent. His personality can be alternately fierce and sarcastic, and oftentimes delivers deadpan humor. Still, he is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. He is named after the Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance, Raphael. Captain Simian Amd The Space Monkeys :- '''Captain Charles "Chuck" Simian: Originally a chimpanzee named Charlie, sent into space in the 1960s by NASA. After drifting off course and being frozen for many years, he was discovered by The " ". They believed he was sent by Earth as the most advanced species of the planet. When they realized he was not, they used a machine to evolve Charlie into a sentient being. After being told about Nebula, Captain Simian (as he now called himself) recruited a team of fellow Earth monkeys and apes to help him save the universe. His biggest fear is to loose his tripulation. He was voiced by Jerry Doyle . Gor-illa/Gor: A mountain gorilla originally from Uganda as a dominate male, and the crew's big strong member. During the evolution process he accidentally wrecked the intelligence-enhancing machine before its completion. This left Gor rather naive and childlike, while at the same time possessing extraordinary strength. Gor is naturally quite peaceful and does not wish to do anyone harm; unless his friends are in danger whereupon he goes into a rage and will do anything to help. In an early episode Apax (below) kidnapped Gor to make him a prize fighter, but since Gor's peaceful nature did not permit him to fight needlessly, Apax experimented on him, turning him into a mindless, raging gigantic King Kong-like gorilla named Gormongous. Dr. Splitz was unable to reverse the effect of Apax's isotope, meaning that Gor turns into Gormongous whenever he gets angry, in a manner similar to that of the Incredible Hulk. His biggest fear is fire, because when he was a child gorilla, he and his family were caught in a fire in the jungle where they live. His favorite song is "Kumbaya". He was voiced by Matt Hill. Dr. Splitz/Splitzy: An orangutan, originally a crazed and teased zoo orangutan, with a split personality, alternating between a formal scientific tone ("Dr. Splitz") and a good-old-boy Southern drawl ("Splitzy"). He was originally picked up from a zoo, where he was kept alone; stories in the show imply that he developed the dual personality to give himself some company. However, the two personalities have taken lives of their own and frequently quarrel: Splitzy seeing Dr. Splitz as a windbag, while Dr. Splitz looks upon Splitzy as uncouth. They also demonstrate differing skill sets at times, with Dr. Splitz excelling in scientific theory while Splitzy specializes in repairing and building the machines Dr. Splitz comes up with. Splitzy's other main job is to manifest and translate Dr. Splitz's scientific jargon into terms more understandable by the other crew members. On one episode, it is shown that he was a science lab monkey, what could explain his split-personality. In this episode is also shown he is afraid of being in cages and that he could be Claustrophobic. This is also shown in the episode where they separated, when Dr. Splitz was shown to be highly uncomfortable trapped in a small room. It is mentioned there that Splitzy manifested while he was in the zoo, so it is possible a combination of the experiments and being alone in the zoo created him. He was voiced by Lee Tockar. Spydor: A wisecracking little spider monkey, originally the property of an organ grinder from New York City. Spydor would also pick the pockets of audience members, but did not share with his master. After enhancement, Spydor is often shown being greedy, manipulative and lazy. He often tries to take advantage of Gor, by trying to get him to do his work, and trying numerous get-rich-quick schemes which get him into trouble with the Captain. Despite these flaws, Spydor is loyal to the mission, and will never betray his friends or the universe for money. He is especially close to Gor, and will not let anyone else take advantage of him. Spydor is in charge of communications. His biggest fear are pit bulls because he got caught in a dead end while being chased by a pit bull. He was voiced by Matt Hill. Shao Lin: A Chinese golden monkey, who originally lived at a Buddhist temple where she was worshiped as a goddess. She continues to act as a goddess with the rest of the crew even, on occasion, addressing herself in the Royal "we". This leads to considerable tension at first, though over time she warms to the others and vice-versa. Skilled in martial arts and knowledgeable in Buddhist wisdom, she is Captain Simian's first officer. There are occasional hints of a romantic attraction between her and the Captain, though this was never developed. She is named after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaolin_Monastery Shao-lin Monastery], famous for its association with Chinese martial arts. In one episode it is shown that she was separated from her mother as a young girl. This traumatized her. She was voiced by voiced by Louise Vallance. Cenozoic Chargers :- Malcolm Mammoth :- The leader of the team, he is a Woolly Mammoth. He can change his tusks to iron His preferred weapon is Ivory Of Iron. His signature colour is red and is the only one who has full focus on the mission. He was mutated into a mammoth when he was returning home from school. He was voiced by Chris Rock. Danny Dire :- He mutates into a Dire Wolf. His preferred weapon is the Howlrod Of Horror. He is the lone wolf (literally) of the group. He is the second-in-command. His signature colour is black. He was voiced by Jack Black. Sally Sabre :- A girl who was mutated into a Smilodon . She was returning home from a celebration of some sorts when she was mutated. Her signature colour is yellow. She is the one who is most unhappy with her mutation. Her preferred weapon is the Fangs Of Fury. She was voiced by Jada Pinkett Smith. Terry Terrorbird :- He is the youngest and the brains of the team. His weapon is Talons Of Terror. He was mutated when he was working on the computer at his uncle's laboratory. He can transform into a Gastornis. His signature colour is white. He was voiced Ben Stiller. Stanley Sloth :- He is the brawn of the group. His signature colour is blue. His preferred weapon is Megaclaws Of Might. He was mutated while he was practising boxing. He was mutated into a Megatherium. He was voiced by Michael Dorn. Biker Mice From Mars :- Throttle :- Modo :- Vinnie :- Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Crossovers